Red X Rising
by VINcredable
Summary: There is good and there is evil, Ron Stoppable has been gone for nearly a year now he's back and he has to find the line between the two. The First chapter has been reposted with grammer corrections.
1. Chapter 1 Assault at the waterfront

**I DO NOT OWN KP OR THE CHARACTER RED-X**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Red-X Rising.**

Chapter 1 - Assault at the waterfront

_**There is good and there is evil**_

_**There are those who commit crimes and those who stop them**_

_**They're like two side of the same coin**_

_**But as different as night and day**_

_**And the line between them is clear**_

…_**.. Or at least it's supposed to be.**_

**Middleton Docks.**

It was midnight, armed guards slowly patrolled the waterfront looking for any intruders that may be stupid enough to sneak into the property, each guard was employed by the same employer, one Big Daddy Brotherson.

Over the years Brotherson had been implemented in many different criminal ventures such as Money laundering, arms dealing and drug trafficking.

The guards were all on edge, they knew that whatever they were guarding was not entirely legitimate and in the last few weeks the crime rate in Middleton had plummeted thanks to some sort of vigilante.

They were so on edge that they failed to notice a shadow moving across the tops of metal containers over the shipyard.

Brotherson meanwhile was up in his office in a nearby building looking up through a glass window above him, he was half craping himself, crime had never been safe but now it was terrifying, he had heard what had happened to Drakken just a few days ago, they say that the vigilante got him. Still spooked Brotherson picked up a nearby radio "E-Everyone, report in…" he waited for a moment before the radio emitted a static sound.

"Checkpoint one, clear"

"Checkpoint two clear"

"Checkpoint four clear"

Brotherson waited for a few more moments before picking up the radio again,

"Checkpoint Three…. I said report in…… Dave are you there?" almost immediately after Brotherson stopped speaking the glass window above him shattered, Brotherson covered his head to protect himself from the glass, he heard a loud slam as Dave, his second in command landed on the desk in front of him, Dave lifted his head to say something,

"Red-X is coming…" with another slam Dave's head hit the desk as he fell unconscious.

Panicking and acting quickly Brotherson reached into his side drawer and pulled out a small Glock handgun and aimed it shakily at the shattered window, for a few seconds Brotherson never took his eyes off the window before he spied the radio on the table next to Dave's unconscious form. Taking his eyes off the window only for a second he grabbed the radio and immediately pressed the switch,

"Everyone!! Get over here now!!!" he waited for a few second but received no answer

"DAMNIT I SAID NOW!!!!" after letting go of the button another voice sounded over the radio, the voice sounded calm yet cocky and was obviously synthesized,

"Sorry big daddy, but nobody's coming to help you" Brotherson froze, there was no way that was any of his men, trying not to stutter Brotherson spoke into the radio,

"Listen, can't we cut a deal? I could make you a very rich man!!!!" Brotherson started to hyperventilate as the Mysterious voice answered,

"I don't thinks so, I've met plenty of assholes like you and they all follow the same routine, first they try to kill me then they try to bargain with me and finally they do what you are about to do…." Brotherson paled almost dreading the answer to his question,

"A-And what is that?" ….. he waited for a moment, no answer. Suddenly a black rope whipped around his ankle and pulled him off his feet causing him to drop the radio and gun before he was pulled up out of the window, after landing on the roof of the building he felt someone grab his collar with both hands and pull his up and he was met with a terrifying sight, a man dressed almost completely in a black body suit complete with a black flowing cape but the most terrifying thing was the mans mask, the had the motif of a skull on the front with two red scar like marks that crossed the eyes of the skull and met to form a kind of red crucifix. When he spoke Brotherson heard the same voice he had heard over the radio,

"…They beg…".

A few minuets later Brotherson was hanging upside down by one ankle from a crane overshadowing the Shipyard,

"OH GOD!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!?" Brotherson screamed at the character,

"Me? I want to play a game…"

"A game?" Brotherson asked ludicrously

"Yes, I heard you like to play games, now first question, where are they?"

Brotherson looked at the man in black innocently,

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" behind the mask, the mans eyes narrowed,

"WRONG ANSWER!!!!" Suddenly the rope gave way and Brotherson started to plummet to his death,

"ARRRRRHHHH!!!" and just like that he stopped just inches from the hard concrete floor and was pulled back up just as fast,

"Lets try again and just in case you misunderstood me last time I shall rephrase the question, which container?" Scared out of his wits Brotherson looked down and pointed at a large metal container nearby that was ready to be loaded onto a boat.

"Good, now second question, who are you shipping them to?"

"I don't know I swear, the order came anonymously along with the money, you have to believe me!!!" the man in black knelt down beside Brotherson to look him in the face,

"I do believe you, you see there is a lie detector built inside my mask" suddenly the silence was sharply cut by half a dozen police sirens and cars driving into the Shipyard,

"Well, time is running short so here's the final question and you had better get this one right….. What is my name?" Brotherson thought back to what Dave had said moments before he lost consciousness,

"R-Red-X?" the man in black let out a small laugh,

"Well done, now make sure everyone else finds out" with that said the rope gave way again, the cops below turned there attention upwards as they saw a short yet slightly overweight man falling towards them screaming, he stopped screaming as he stopped just short of the floor and then fell the last few inches to the floor,

"THERE!!! LOOK!!!" a cop shouted while pointing up, everyone looked up and saw him, the vigilante who had been doing there job for the last few weeks. Red-x reared back for a moment before flinging a red X shaped object like a shuriken at them, they all scrambled as the object flew past them and hit the lock on the metal container that Brotherson had pointed at, as the doors slowly swung open the officers looked inside and were awe struck, over the last month there had been a rash of kidnappings, the MO was always the same, young women still in there teens, the police had looked everywhere but never found anything, however when the doors opened there they were, every one of the girls were in the container. The cops looked back to where they had seen the vigilante only to find him gone, they looked again this time at the road they had come in on to see a black bike disappear into the night.

Half an hour later Red-X rode his bike down a dark street nobody was in sight expect a few rats, he reached down and hit a small red button on his dashboard and up ahead a dumpster on the wall lifted up revealing an entrance of some sort of entrance, the opening opened fully just in time for Red -X to ride through the hole and into his hideout, with a soft clang the dumpster closed again, from there Red-X rode through a long tunnel for a few miles until he reached a large chamber filled with computers and his own equipment, he shut down his bike and walked over to his equipment rack, he slowly unloaded his grapples shrunkens and set them all down on the rack, he then made his way over to a high-tech safe built into the wall, he took off his black glove and placed his bare hand on a scanner, after a few seconds of scanning the safe opened with a soft hissing sound, Red-X looked into the safe, it was basically a few shelves filled with vials of a red substance, Cynthonium, the power source of the suit, he took of his belt and opened a top section sliding an empty vial out of it and inserting a fresh one, after doing so he placed the belt on the bottom shelf in the safe and slammed it shut.

He then passed over to another chamber, this one was white, he made his way over to a sink and looked at himself in the mirror still wearing the mask, he reached up and gripped the mask quickly whipping it off revealing his true identity, he had messy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes he looked up and saw a 18 year old Ron Stoppable looking right back at him in the mirror, he also had a scar across his right eyes almost identical to the one on his mask. Ron reached down and turned on the faucet, catching some water between his hands he splashed his face and looked back at the mirror, at this point the couldn't help but remember how he had gotten to this point.

**TO BE CONTINUED…….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ok fellas this is it, i have been planing this story since i first started writing, this story marks another occasion, you may have notised that i have not used my usual "script" format, well due to popular demand i am gonna stop useing it all together. so review and tell me what you think of this storyline, to tell the truth i got this idea when i first saw the movie "Batman begins" and so i have named this story "Red-X Riseing" by the way, i think Red-X is the second coolest cartoon character ever, the coolest being Ron Stoppable Naturally**


	2. Chapter 2 Origins

**i do not own KP.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Red-X Rising.**

Chapter 2 - 

**One Year Earlier - Middleton.**

Ron Stoppable ripped down the street, or at least as fast as his broken down scooter could take him, he looked behind himself and saw them, hundred of tiny devil shaped robots.

Just a few days ago the Little Diablo toys had taken the world by storm and now after a phone call to the owner of Bueno Nacho who just happened to be Dr Drakken they were now chasing him down the street..

'Gotta get to Kim!!', was all Ron could think.

Pulling up to the school Ron quickly scrambled off his scoter and burst through door to the gym where the Prom was being held, falling over some balloons in the process

"THE DIABLO TOYS ARE EVIL!!!", in less than a second the music had stopped and everyone was staring at him.

Kim had an annoyed expression on her face as she walked towards Ron, he quickly straightened up and knocked the balloons away and pointed outside,

"Look they're…. Wait, WHAT?!?", Ron looked out side to see that the evil little toys had vanished, he quickly got on the ground and looked under his scooter,

"Where are they?!?", Ron got back up and followed Kim into the gym as the music started up again.

Kim stared at her old fried as he continued to rant about his insane theories, Kim tried to hold her temper as she thought,

'Damn it, why is he doing this to me?'

"….use the more than 30'000 Bueno Nacho location worldwide to give out his evil prizes!!!" Ron finished and as he did Kim snapped,

"RON!!! SHUT UP!!!", Kim screamed and for the second time in the last few minutes the music stopped and everyone was staring at Ron, Kim and Eric.

"Kim… I.." Ron started but was cut off by Kim again,

"I've had enough of this!! All our lives I've had to carry you and now you want to ruin the best night of my life!! Ever since I started dating Eric you've been trying to ruin it!! Well its over, consider our friendship over Ronald Stoppable!!" with that said Kim turned around and walked away followed closely by Eric.

As Kim finished her rant, Ron was in tears. He turned around and walked back out through the doors, closing them behind him.

Back in the Gym Bonnie Rockwaller was smiling,

"Well its about time…"

Outside Ron was drying his tears, as he wiped away the last of the tears he realized something, he looked up revealing eyes burning with anger,

"Drakken…" Ron spoke quietly through clenched teeth,

"… this is all his fault!!!"

An hour later the prom was in full swing, Kim had taken a short rest as the band playing took a break, Eric had gone to the bathroom about 15 minutes ago, Kim went and sat near her friend Monique when she heard the familiar beeping of her Kimmunicator, at first she just ignored it but soon it was ringing continuously, she quickly snatched it and turned it on.

"WHAT!!!" Kim shouted into the device, but her face softened when she saw the state of wades room, it was wrecked.

"Kim, where the hell have you been!! I've been calling you for over an hour!! Do you have any idea what has happened!!!"

Over the next few minutes Wade explained all that had happened starting with Rons call to Drakken all the way up to Ron storming Bueno Nacho headquarters and stopping Drakken's plan.

"Here, look at this!!" wade said as the screen flickered and Wades face was replaced by a TV news report.

"…and so thanks to this unidentified young man, the worldwide Diablo destruction is itself disabled…" Kim watched as the screen was filled with images of Ron and Shego fighting on the roof of a building in the middle of a thunder storm, Ron was sporting a horrible looking long cut across his right eye, the fight finally ended with Ron landing a powerful kick which sent Shego flying into a radio control causing it to collapse.

As the video ended, Kim found her eye filled with tears,

"Ron… he was right…. Wade, can you tell me where Ron is right now?"

Wade tapped a few keys on his computer and spoke again to him,

"He's in the school parking lot.." Kim flicked off the Kimmunicator and ran out of the gym and into the car park, she spotted Ron's scooter immediately.

As she approached the scooter Kim spotted something on the floor near the scooter, it looked like a snake skin laying in a pool of lime jello, when she got closer she recoiled in shock,

"Eric!!!" she took a closer look, it was definitely him, and what he was laying in was,

"Syntho-goo….. He's a syntho-drone!!!".

Laying next to Eric's reamins was a tiny metal device in a pool of red blood, Ron's tracking chip.

**One Month Later - Gotham City**

An explosion shook the city, this was nothing unusual, it usually happened a dozen times per week, and they all earned the attention of the same man.

Heading towards the source of the explosion was a dark car which was leaving a blue streak of light in its wake. And inside was the dark night himself, Batman, and his partner Batgirl, they had been working as a duo ever since Robin left to become leader of the Teen Titans.

A local diamond shop had its entire front blown out, as the Batmobile screeched to a halt, the Batman recognized a figure stepping gout of the shop with a rather large diamond clenched in his fist, the figure in question was dressed in a metal suit, his head was covered by a large blue crystal-like shape with only the silhouette of someone's head inside.

"Freeze!!", Batman said as he leaped out of the car followed closely by batgirl,

"Still poaching diamonds I see, don't you ever try anything new!!" with that said, Bat man quickly tossed a single Batarang knocking the Diamond from Mr Freeze's hand.

As the drama unfolded, no one knew they were being watched by a young man hiding in the darkness of the alley of the diamond shop.

"On the contrary Bat… I am planning something rather different this time" Freeze replied as he quickly raised his arm revealing a large blaster attached to his wrist and fired.

The blue blast hit the ground quickly Freezing Batman's and Batgirl's feet to the ground,

"You see, this diamond is perfectly cut to fit into my new ice blaster, it will throw Gotham into the next ice age" Freeze finished.

Batman meanwhile quickly prepared a device under his cape, it was a sharp syringe device filled with a red liquid,

'I hope this new anti-freeze works', he thought.

In a flash of movement, Batman quickly yet expertly threw the syringe towards the faceplate of Mr Freeze, unfortunately it clanged against the thick glass and dropped and rolled to the floor.

"Sorry Bats, but nothing can cut through MY Armour"

Batman clenched his teeth as and Bargirl tried desperately to get free. Meanwhile Freeze turned around to pick up the diamond only to see it had vanished,

"WHAT!?! WHO!?!" Freeze yelled, Batman noticed that his anti-freeze projectile had also vanished.

"Looking the wrong way dude!!!" a voice split the air, Freeze turned around to see a young blond man with a scar across his right eye flying through the air towards him.

The boy thrusted his open palm into Freeze's face plate and everyone stood surprise when they saw it crack,

"WHAT!?! IMPOSSIBLE!!! HOW DID YOU….." Freezes hidden face was drained of what color it had when he saw what was in the boys palm, the diamond he had stolen not five minutes ago.

The boy spoke,

"Diamonds are the hardest substance on earth, they can cut through ANYTHING!!! Ironic, huh?", the boy raised his free hand to reveal the same red device that had failed to pierce Freezes armor, he removed the diamond and stabbed the anti-freeze through the crack in the faceplate, Batman saw this and pressed a button on his wrist causing the syringe to empty its contence into Freeze's suit which quickly turned from blue to red.

"Arrgh!!" Freeze yelled in pain and quickly lashed out at the blond in front of him, the boys body flew through the air before smashing into the windshield of a nearby car.

As Freeze finally keeled over, Batman used a small laser device to free himself and Batgirl and quickly rushed over to there young savior, Batman turned him over and saw that he now had a cut that crossed over the one he already had creating a kind of crucifix shape.

"Is he ok?" Batgirl asked, Batman was still looking at the two conjoined cuts over his eye and thought back to a certain suit in storage in the Batcave,

"Uncanny…"

**To Be Continued…. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**sorry, there not much happening in this chapter, this is really just a filler... but that doesent mean you dont have to review, lol.**


End file.
